bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 82 (To Break or Not to Break!)
Plot __________________________________________________________ Everyone is having a prank war and the last person battles for the cup. Transcripts ____________________________________________________________ Molly: okay plan all set. Josh and ashlie enters the room Josh: hey molly wanna play soccer. Ashlie: yeah wanna come. Green goo fells on them Molly: gotta go. Outside Tobias: Gil wanna play with me. Sprinklers sprays on him Gil: sorry Tobias that was meant for uh molly.woo-hoo! Inside Olivia: oh Deema wanna play.wow hot dogs don't mind if I do.(breaths fire)hot hot hot water water! Molly: well it's hot sauce and those are for breaking gil not for eating later. Outside All: what in the world is going on here! Gil: uh you guys are a little pranked out between me and Molly. Molly: whoever gets pranked out is out and the servicer wins the world's prank war super cup. Gil: it's easy you have to prank someone as a prankster. Four guppies: we wanna win it. Molly: let the war begin let's move out. Tom: count on me. Joshua: I'm in it. Inside Molly's mom: broken window(sniffs)(yelps)fire! All: (hi chatter). Molly's mom: who broke that window? Molly: uh Josh and ashlie did it.but gotta go. Ashlie: turbo jet boasters. Josh: check.feathers and rubber gloves. Ashlie: check. Both: let's go let's move out. Beeps Ashlie: wait check the hallway. Josh presses the button Ashlie: a pie you've got to be kidding me. Ashlie pulls the switch and the pie splat on Olivia's face Olivia: I'm out. Both: let's move. Josh presses the button and down they go Molly's mom: Olivia what's going on. Olivia: we're having a prank war.gotta go. Molly's mom: a prank war. Outside Janet: alright hole is ready. Both: surprise. Janet fell in her own trap Janet: I'm out. Molly: awesome(notice a pie almost hitting her face)whoa. Gil: it's a attack! Molly: split up gilly. Tobias: what do I have here? Joshua: I'm out. Tom: okay it's all set. Molly's mom: whoa what is it This time. Tom: sorry that was someone very unbelieveable.gotta go. Molly's mom: (yelps)I've got to stop this prank war before it destroys the whole world.(change her cooking outfit into her superhero outfit)super prank mom.wait till they get a load of me(slips on marbles)whoa. Tom: new secret weapon inside(looks at another sign)open to see deema and Oona's latest invention! Tom opens they door but molly and Gil throws the pies at him Tom: I'm out. Molly: pies are the way to go. Molly's mom: molly guppies I know there's a prank war going on and nobody can stop and comes into my house and messes it no one. Gil: okay Tom,janet,Olivia,and Joshua are out. Molly: which means we still have to take out my friends and Tobias and Josh and Ashlie. Gil: but your mom is really mad and we still have 2 pies left. Molly: which is why we're gonna sit this round out get down. Tobias: okay I'm ready.surprise breakfast unbelievable. Ashlie: now. Josh presses the button and the tnt explodes Tobias: I'm out. Janet: what did I missed. Olivia: they got Tom with pies and josh and Ashlie just nailed Tobias. Janet: who's left. Molly: me,gil,Oona,Deema,goby Nonny and Josh and ashlie. Tom: well don't worry about them they'll come you any second now. Four guppies: we're out. Molly: okay that means only Josh and ashlie are left. Ashlie: molly and Gil. Josh: it's time for you to get pranked. Olivia: okay I don't know about you guys I think you're toast. Janet: ooh did some say toast. Molly: (whispered)emergency escape plan number 39. Gil: look it's roger. Both: roger where. All: (laughing). Both: molly. After talking about that loveable Tobias: you know nothing can stop me. Josh and ashlie shoot the rooster blaster into tobias Rooster wake up call Tom: rooster blasteres aw c'mon I need real weapons guys. Josh: i like the rooster blaster. Ashlie: yeah their pranky and fun. Inside Molly: we need more pies. After making the pies Molly's mom: put the pies down. Gil: uh hello. Molly: mom you don't know what your getting into.josh and Ashlie will be here any minute and-. Molly's mom pours down a box of marbles Both: whoa look out.we're out. Molly's mom: hah.now who's the super duper prankster with the rooster blasters.huh huh. Molly: there the pies are down.now you wouldn't blast your best daughter would you. Molly's mom: if you were lucky. Both: (screaming). Outside everyone hears noises Rooster wake up call Janet: ooh sounds like Josh and Ashlie won. Molly's mom: the prank war is over.now I want you all off my property or I'll blast all of you. Everyone except janet run home Olivia: if I wanna come give me a call. Janet: so who won. Molly's mom: out. Inside Molly's mom: you're all so busted and grounded and you're all banished into your rooms until I say otherwise for messing up the intire house then I spend all day cleaning. Molly: sorry mom. Josh: it won't happen again. Ashlie: you win no more prank war. Molly's mom: wait that's right I did it(with the world's prank war super cup)the super duper pranking world super cup is mine whoo-hoo(kisses it). Molly's dad came home looking mad Molly's mom: I guess I'll be uh(holds a mop)cleaning up the mess. Molly's room Molly: it was suppose to be the two of us and they all ruined it. Gil: well we still have our pies. Molly: bring it gilly. Gil: oh you know I will. Molly and Gil throws pies at each other Category:Sports themed episodes Category:Episodes